My Superhero Oneshot songfic
by Marie Anette
Summary: A songfic based off the song Superhero by BIGkids. Fem!Prussia has been bullied since she was young, Mangary promised to be her hero when they were little but now she's in highschool and abandoned by her so called "hero"... Story set in school, real ish names used.


**A/N: Hello~ Well this is a songfic OWO based off this song that has been stuck in my head, this story popped in my head so I had to write it down!~**

**The song it's based off of is called Superhero by BIGkids (you should check them out on youtube)**

**btw the band that Maria is in is totally made up**

**The story is only nyotalia for Prussia and Hungary**

A young girl, with albino features, white hair, red eyes, pale skin smiled down at her friend from a climbing gym, covered in scratches and bruises and bandaids. "Guess what Elli!~ I decided what I want to be when I grow up!~"

The boy looked up at her curiously from the dusty playground's earthy floor of dirt and wood chips, he took a sip from his fizzy beverage in a clear glass bottle before saying "What do you want to be when you grow up, Maria?"

"I wanna be a hero when I grow up!"

The brown haired boy lifted an eyebrow his green eyes flickered with surprise "But aren't you the one who needs a hero? I mean…. Seeing as…th-"

"The entire school bullies me? Is that what you where afraid to say?" she said irritably

"Yes well…" he mumbled looking down and shuffling his feet

She giggled "You'll see in 5 years time when I'm tall and an adult I'll be a awesome superhero!" she yelled out as she stood up on the top of the playground equipment doing a what her friend figured was a superhero pose, her pure white hair took a unique glow from the setting sun, her amber-like eyes flickering with adventure and a slight twinge of arrogance.

He smiled "Well if your going to be a hero, I'll be your hero until you become one!" he promised

- 5 years later-

Maria Beilschmidt sighed as she walked into school wearing her altered uniform, black and red striped stocking on her right leg and a black and white striped stocking on her left that was slipping down, fishnet-like semi-tutu underneath her red plaid kilt and buttons of all kinds on her blood red hoodie that sat over her blouse that had a disarrayed tie that sat loosely around her neck. Her face was covered with all sorts of bandages, bullying never seemed to stop even when she had started highschool. But unlike her childhood she had friends, misfits like her, that stuck by her no matter what unlike "Mister Hero" Elliot _Héderváry who had abandoned her in the second year of middle-school because he had a crush on the stupid piano-playing preppy popular girl called Rose _Edelstein.

She giggled painfully to herself and whispered to herself "yeah…he was a reeeal hero…"

"Who was, mon ami?" a male's voice asked as the speaker slung his arm over her shoulder, making her jump in surprise

"Francisss! Don't do that dude!" she hissed at her blonde French friend, as he laughed in his freakish way before his laughter was joined by another teen's, Antonio.

"Toni! Don't encourage him! Seriously the awesome me doesn't like being snuck up on because what if I go all ninja on you and flip y-…" she trailed off as her gaze shifted to the man who promised he'd be her hero as he walked with his cheer leading girl friend up to the campus. Her heart felt as though it was breaking again, seeing the one person she felt like she could love ignore her like she was some sort of scum like how 90% of the populace thought she was.

"What are you wankers still lumbering around here for?" the voice that belonged to none other than Arthur brought Maria back to her senses and looked back to her friends.

"umm…. Arty aren't you lumbering here too?" she said looking at her bushy-eyed British friend

"Idiot I'm lumbering cause I was going to check with you guys about the gig tonight!" he said with irritation dripping from each word he spoke

"Oh right our band is playing tonight!" Maria, Antonio, and Francis said together in unison

"Bloody hell! I can't believe you guys forgot! Especially you Maria you're the lead singer!" he scolded the clueless trio.

Just then the bell rang in its obnoxious fashion as it typically does at like the worst moments.

-After school-

Maria search through a pond by the school campus for her school supplies, for the fifth time that month someone thought it'd be a creative idea to dump the entire contents of her schoolbag into the pond out back. She ignore the jeers and remarks from passersby who said she was a freak and should go die in a hole, as she fished out the last of her stuff.

Sighing she said to herself "Vati is gunna freak when he sees this…..what sort of excuse should I tell him today…?" she mumbled as she gathered her stuff at the shore and started walking home. She hummed the tune of the song she and her friends put together that she would be singing that night at a local club. She was so happy when her friends and she made their indie band "Too Hip to be Freaks", she was the main vocal, as Antonio was on drums, Arthur on keyboard-not piano, she hates pianos-, Fransis on electric guitar, and her brother Ludwig on bass. They got gigs every now and then and had a small following too, but of course the dreamed to one day be big, but they rarely got together considering, Ludwig and Antonio where always where with their girlfriends , Francis was usually grounded, and Arthur was taking care of his younger brothers. But today was going to be their biggest gig yet, it was a major get together of many indie bands and tons of people where coming just to party, plus her song she wrote based off her memories with Elliot was going to be played that night.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize that she had bumped into someone until she roughly landed on her bottom. Groaning she gritted her teeth as she apologized to the unknown person, too focused on the pain from behind.

"umm…..are you alright…?" the mystery person said, his voice sounded very familiar but Maria was to surprised that someone even cared to notice until she looked up and saw the face she dreaded every day. Elliot. She shook her head yes before gathering her things and panicly running away, because she didn't know how to face HIM.

-That night-

Maria took a couple deep breathes before, stepping on stage and positioning herself on stage in front of the mike, smirking as she nodded her head at her friends as she began to sing

"_Girls call me names, pull my hair, and scratch my face. The boys push me 'round turn my bag up on the ground. And no-one understands what it's like to be alone."_

She sang with her eyes closed not wanting to see the crowd's reaction until later in the song, cause she knew it'd be awesome.

"_When in five years time, when I'm tall and fine, my money's all mine, just you wait."_

She loved how her friends constructed the tune around the song, she totally didn't want her lyrics to become one of those lame depression songs, she was too awesome for that.

"_When the Sticks N' stones have broke you, and they kick dirt in her eye, I, I ,I" _Antonio sung that part

"_I wanna be a hero when I grow up, when I grow up, when I grow up, gotta be a superhero when I grow up…"_

As Maria kept singing she opened her eyes looking at the dancing crowd, soon her eyes widened looking at one person she never thought would hear this song, Elliot. She kept singing the song but her eyes were locked on his still form amongst the crazy high students. Millions of questions flew through her head like "Why isn't he with his girlfriend? Why is he just standing there staring at me? Does he remember?"

As soon as their song was over as she stepped off the stage a hand grabbed her wrist. It was him.

"I'm sorry…" he murmured "Can I be your hero again?"

Maria blushed "I thought you where someone else's hero now..?"

"Not anymore, now I'm returning to my abandoned duties hoping you haven't forgotten me.."

"No, I haven't forgotten and yes, you can be my hero again.." she said smiling up at her now no longer unrequited love.

**The End.**


End file.
